The Demon Of Fairy Tail
by manicguy17
Summary: (my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic) A man who goes by the name of Kaden has joined fairy tail a while ago. But, there is a secret he does not know, there is a demon in him. Let's see how this ends. (if you see the name 'Luna' it's supposed to be nightshade. i haven't fixes all the mistakes in this)


I placed my glass down on the counter and looked all around the place. "Woah, I see an angel over there." I said drunkly, staring at Juvia. Juvia giggled and walked over to me. "I see you're drunk again Kaden, let me take you home." she walked over and lifted me up and started walking me home. When we got there, she opened my door and layed me down on my couch, then she headed for the door. "Wait, do you have a boyfriend?" She smiled a bit then frowned. "No, but the one I love is dating someone else, well, see you in the morning Kaden." She went through the door and left. "He needs to stop drinking like that." She walked from my house, back to the guild. I opened my eyes, and I was staring at something that looked like me. It had bat wings, it's mouth was stocked closed, it's eyes were a deep crimson, had a black tattoo on its face, and for some reason, had cat ears. "You don't know me, but you will meet me soon, I will take over and nothing will get in my way!!" It flew towards me, but right when it hit me, I sat up quickly. "That was a strange dream, it was probably from all that booze I drank last night." I got up from my couch, left my house, and started walking to the guild. When I got there everyone was doing their normal thing, Juvia was watching grey, natsu was stuffing his face, gajeel was munching on iron, and Mira was serving drinks. I walked into the guild. I sit down and look around, my friend nightshade walked in. She had blue hair, red eyes, almost pale skin, and a rose necklace on. "Hey Nightshade, hows it goin?" She looked over at me, then walked over to Grey. I sighed at this, but I shrugged it off as usual. I got up, and walked to the job request board, I looked around it and found an extremely difficult job. "Nightshade, Grey, Juvia, wanna come with me on this job?" Grey got up. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do right now." Nightshade walked over. "Sure, how much does it pay though?" I looked at the job. "About, a million jewel." Nightshade stared in shock. "A million jewel?!" I nodded. Juvia was looking at Gray, not paying attention to what I said. I snapped my fingers at her. "Hey, Juvia, pay attention." She snapped out of her daze. "O-oh, I'm sorry Kaden…" I sighed and pat her head. "It's fine, but you need to pay attention more, it will cause you to get hurt in battle, and that's the kind of job I chose." She looked at the job and studied it carefully. "A million jewel for taking down a beast? That seems easy enough." I chuckled. "It may seem easy, but this beast ain't like any other beast we have seen, this is an S-class beast." I brought them all together. "In fact, this is an S-class job, but don't tell anyone, ok?" They all nodded. "So, let's go." I walked out of the guild with all three of them. "So, where do we need to go for this job?" Gray asked. I looked down at the job request. "Says we need to go to some mountain, just follow me, ok?" We kept walking. I felt a small headache. Juvia looked at me. "Are you ok Kaden?" I looked over at Juvia with my hand on my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, I looked ahead, I saw the tall, snowy mountain up ahead. "We're almost there." Nightshade looked ahead too. "Finally, we're almost there, I'm getting tired of walking." We started running to the mountain. As soon as we got there, we saw a note in the snow. It said 'I am not currently here, due to the beast scaring me away, I apologize, when you are finished taking down the beast, come and report to me at Hargeon.' I sighed. "Guess we just need to look for the beast here then." I started walking forward, Juvia didn't move. "Um, I'm not really resistant to the cold like you three are." I walked back over and picked her up. "Hey! What are you doing!" "Relax, I'm carrying you so you can stay warm on our way there." I started emitting some heat from my body. Juvia pouted a little. "Fine...though, I'd prefer if Gray were to carry me." Nightshade growled a little at Juvia, then Juvia went silent. We kept walking. I placed my hand against my head again. My headache was getting worse. "Kaden, are you sure you're ok?" I sighed. "I already said I'm fine Juvia, so, don't worry." "Fine, I was just caring." I sighed. "Sorry, I kind of have a hangover and it hasn't worn off yet." She nodded, soon, I was sent flying against the wall of the mountain. "The hell?!" I looked ahead, I saw a vulcan up ahead. "If this is the beast the man was talking about, he must be pretty weak." I got up and ran towards the vulcan. "Fire devil's po-" I was interrupted when the vulcan punched me into the ground. It was cold, and I was still carrying Juvia. I melted all the snow, turning it to water, then vapor. "You stupid monkey, you're gonna pay for that!" I put Juvia on my back and lit both my fists on fire. "Now, let's try this again. Fire devil's pounding fist!" I punched the vulcan and it went sliding across the ground. It came running back to me and punched me again, I turned around once I was sent flying again, and faceplanted into the side of the mountain. "Thanks for not letting me hit the side of the mountain Kaden." I didn't answer and looked at Nightshade and Gray. "You two could help too ya know!!" Gray looked at me. "It seems like you got things under control." Nightshade nodded in agreement. I growled at them. "Fine, I'll take care of the vulcan myself then!" I got up and walked back to the vulcan. "Fire devil's rage!!" I shot a beam of fire from my mouth, towards the vulcan, burning him. The vulcan fell down. I walked over to Nightshade and Gray, and then punched them both. "You both are idiots, ya know?" Juvia giggled. We started walking to Hargeon to get our reward, even though I did all the work. On our way to Hargeon, I looked over and saw a member of one of my old guilds. "I'll be back, go on without me, ok?" The three of them nodded and kept walking. I walked over to the group of trees and punched a bunch of them down. "What are you doin here Ivan?" He backed up a bit. "I want to know why you joined Fairy Tail after leaving Raven Tail, you have all of our battle plans and strategies." I glared at Ivan and punched him in the chest, breaking through the armor he was wearing. "Listen Dreyar. You leave me alone, you leave fairy tail alone, and for gods sake, leave Flare alone, if you abuse her for failing and I find out, you're a dead man." I sent him flying with an explosion of fire, then caught up with the others. Juvia looked at me. "What was all that noise about?" "Nothing important, don't worry." She nodded, then looked forward, then back at me after a bit. "Can I be on your back again? It's so warm and cozy to be riding on your back." I rolled my eyes then crouched down. "Go ahead." She smiled then got on my back. "Alright, let's just get to Hargeon so we can get our reward, how much longer anyways?" No one answered. "Am I speaking to myself or somethin?" I could tell they were all smiling. I sighed. Soon, we arrived in Hargeon. I looked around and saw a little man standing around. We walked over to him. I pulled the job page out of my pocket and showed it to him. "We finished your job." He looked at the page and looked up at us. "Thank you, that vulcan is quite rude. He destroyed a million jewel worth of artifacts, anyways, here is your reward money." He handed us each a million jewel. I grabbed my share of the money and started walking, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Juvia. "I hope you know there's a train to magnolia." I chuckled a little nervously. "O-of course I knew." We walked to the train and hopped on. I layed down on one of the seats and took a small nap. I looked around. I saw the same creature from the dream before this one. He was tapping his claws on his weird chair. I just kept staring at him. He looked at me. "Hm? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" I snapped out of my daze. "Um, yeah, a little blood there." I pointed at the side of his face. He wiped off some of the blood and looked at his hand. "Oh, that was from a mission earlier." I shrugged. "So, who're you anyways?" He looked at me. "You should already know, I am the reason they all call you demon, I am the reason why you've slaughtered thousands of people. I am your inner demon." I thought for a bit. "Um, i think the reason they call me demon is because of my anger, and those thousands that were killed, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me." He growled. "The reason you think that is because you don't ever remember what happened, it's a side affect of being possessed." "Look dude, you seem cool and all, but, I'm pretty sure this is all a dream, and, I'm gonna wake up anytime soon." He sighed then tapped his claws on his armrest. "Whatever, you will see later on." I was confused for a bit, then, I fell off of something. I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of Juvia. "Wake up sleepy head. We're back at Magnolia." I sat up and mumbled to myself. "The hell was that dream?" Nightshade looked at me. "What're you mumbling to yourself about?" "Nothing, don't worry." I got up and left the train. I looked forward and saw the guild up ahead. "When we get back, I'm gonna need another drink, that vulcan was quite tough, and also, I need to clear my mind." I ran up ahead and got to the guild before Gray, Nightshade, and Juvia. "Mira, I need a drink." I sat down and a huge mug was placed in front of me. "Thanks." I started chugging it down. I felt my body get a little weak, but, I didn't really think much of it. Soon, the other three made it back into the guild, and, I was in the mood to fight. I walked over to Gray. "Hey, ice princess, wanna fight?" He glared at me. "What did you just call me?" I smirked at him. "I called you ice princess." He punched me across the face. "You want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" I grinned and caught my fists on fire. Then, it was my turn to punch him. I swung my fist at him, but he dodged it. "Ice-make lance!" He shot spears of ice towards me, I caught my entire body on fire, and melted the ice. "You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to hit me." I kept throwing punches at him, he dodged a few, and got hit by a few. "Fire devil's blazing fist!" I swung at him again, he dodged. "Fire devil's blazing hammer!" I swung my other fist down and punched him to the ground. "Fire devil's rage!!" I shot a beam of fire out of my mouth towards Gray, and it burnt his skin so bad. "Alright! Kaden, you win!" I smirked. "I don't win until you're dead!" Nightshade came up and punched me, trying to stop me. I caught her fist and threw her to the wall. "Kaden, what the hell are you doing?!" I turned to Nightshade. "I'm afraid that he isn't in control anymore." I turned to Gray. "Fire devils claws!" I lifted my hand up in a claw formation, blazing in purple flames. I swung down and hit Gray through the floor. I felt a sword slash my back. I turned around and saw Erza. "Kaden! Enough with this! At this rate, you will kill Gray!" My eyes started to glow red. "Oh, but that's the point of this battle Titania." I punched her stomach, breaking through her armor and sending her flying to the wall. "This is a death match, and I am going to kill everyone here! All of fairy tail against me!" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Finally, a chance to fight you!" He came running at me with full speed, he jumped up and tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and ate the fire from it and threw him to the ground. "Don't try to use fire against me, that will not work. FIRE DEVIL'S RAGE!!!" I shot a stream of purple flames at Natsu, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat the flames. He fell to the ground, trying to pat out the flames, but the flames kept getting more and more intense and it started burning his skin. "W-what the hell is happening?! Why can't I put out these flames?!" I grinned. "Those are the flames of a demon, a dragon wouldn't be able to understand." He growled at me. "A dragon can understand anything a demon can, so shut up Nosack!" He got up, even though his skin was about to burn off of him. He came running towards me. "You aren't supposed to attack your comrades like this!! I knew you still had Raven tail instincts!!" He shouted as he tried attacking me again. I stopped him and kicked him through the guild walls. "That is enough!! Stop now Kaden!!" Erza shouted. I soon felt like I was no longer in control. That demon...he was right, and was in control. "I'm afraid he is gone." He said. "The only one in control now, is me, my name is Khan, and now, all of you are now in danger of being killed...by me!" He shouted with a sadistic grin. He snapped his fingers, and the whole guild caught on fire. Natsu got up and tried eating the flames. But it started burning his mouth as the purple devil flames started spreading further and further. "This is now my arena! I have the most power here! Just try hurting me! You will all be burnt alive!" He shouted again while laughing maniacally. Everyone in the guild had tried their hardest to attack, but, nothing happened. They either didn't affect him and stayed unharmed, or they ended up being burnt. "Well, I guess it's my turn now." He said as he held his hand out. "Fire devils burning pentagram." He swiped his hand to the side as everyone was trapped in a pentagram of fire. He held his hand up as balls of fire fell down and hit everyone. They all screamed and shouted in pain as everyone of them felt their skin burn. They all fell to the ground...with the exception of two. Two very familiar feelings of magic energy crept through the guild, Nightshade was one of them, the other was Gray. Black markings went along his body, marking the sign of a devil slayer. "Two ice mages against me? Heh, this will be easy, fire always beats ice." Khan said as he held his hand up in the air. "Fire devils linear explosion!" He swung his hand down as a line of fire went right towards Gray and Nightshade, before they had a chance to react, an explosion appeared. "Freeze!" As soon as Gray shouted that, the explosion had froze before it had hit him or Nightshade or anyone else in the guild. A few more members stood up. "Satan soul: She devil." Mirajane had said then switched to her she devil form. "Requip: Amadura Fairy!" He looked over and saw erza in one of her strongest armors. "Fire dragon king mode!!" natsu shouted as flames of the fire dragon king spread across his body. Then, two other dragon slayer energy has coursed through the guild. Gajeel and wendy had gone dragon force. "Listen ya creep, if you think we're just gonna let you burn our guild hall and members to the ground, you got another thing comin'" Gajeel cracked his knuckles after stating that. Khan grinned then started laughing. "Isn't this a treat! Some of the strongest of fairy tail wizards are still surviving and want to challenge me? That is hilarious!" He looked at all of them. "I will have fun burning all of you. Fire devils secret arts, burning hell!" He pointed at Erza first then snapped his fingers, causing her to catch on fire. "Requip: Flame empress armor!" She changed her armor to the one that blocks all fire attacks. He shrugged. "Blocking the fire doesn't mean you can't withstand the force of my punch." he said as he ran to erza and punched her. He didn't realize it but his fist had made contact with her shield, she had changed to her adamantite armor. He went silent for a bit before pulling his fist back in pain. "Gah! This stupid weak human body! ...No matter, I have another form that is not so wea-" He was interrupted by erza slashing him with her sword. "You will remain in that form, and you will give Kaden back right now." She said. He looked at her with rage filled in his eyes. "As if I'd give him back! It's been years since I have been in control! Last time I only slaughtered an entire villa-" He paused as he looked at Nightshade. "You...I thought I had murdered you!" He shouted. "Well, with a little help from Tartaros, I was able to come back to life. And now, I'm going to return the favor of you killing me and my family." Shadows crawled to him and stabbed up, just barely touching him before Juvia stopped Nightshade. "D-don't harm him...Y-you'll hurt K-Kaden instead of him.." She said very weakly. He grinned again as Nightshade pulled her shadows back. "So, you want to get rid of me, yet you don't want to hurt you 'friend'? That is quite the trouble for you...but the best thing for me!" He started to run at Nightshade. He was stopped in his tracks as a shadow pierced through his stomach. "Y-you still atta-" He was interrupted by more shadows piercing through his chest and stomach. Nightshade had an emotionless look on her face. "It's what we have to do to protect our guild Juvia.." She said. The shadows pulled back as he fell to the floor. This was my chance to take over. During this, I was able to hear and slightly see what was going on. "Why the hell did you do that Nightshade! There could've been another way to defeat him! We didn't have to kill Kaden!" Natsu shouted. "You didn't...But I did." She replied. "K-Kaden?.." Juvia said as she made her way to my body. She stood up and turned towards Nightshade. "You...you killed him…" She said weakly. Then started growling a bit. "Water slicer!!" A blade of water was shot at Nightshade, she jumped over it. "Juvia, this is something that I had to do. He killed my family, my friends, and most importantly, me. I am only a creation from tartaros, implanted with these memories." Juvia did not listen as the water from her body started heating up. "Water nebula!!" a giant wave of boiling water shot at Nightshade. "Juvia stop!" Gray shouted as he froze the water with devil ice. Everything went silent. I had take control of my body as I started to stand up slowly, blood dripping from where Nightshade had stabbed. I gasped gently from the wounds. "Hey, looks like the demon wants some more." Gajeel said as he walked towards me. I held my hand up. "N-no...It's me." I said weakly. "Y-you really did a-a number on h-him Nightshade...and by that, I-I mean my b-body." I chuckled then collapsed on the floor from loss of blood. "Wendy, quickly! Heal him!" Juvia said. Wendy nodded and ran over to me quickly and started healing me. I smiled weakly. "Thanks little girl." I said as I slowly stood up. "Thanks for taking care of him. He was bugging me all day." Soon enough, my wounds were healed. I pat wendy on the head and walked over to Nightshade. "Though, you could have done better than just impaling me." I said, chuckling then head for the exit of the guild. "Where are ya goin'?" Natsu asked. "Well, you guys got a glimpse of just what Khan can do, I don't think you wanna see him anymore than you have. He could end up killing all of you. He was messing with you from what you saw." I said as I continued out the exit. That's when I felt a foot go right between my legs and hit me in the crotch. I feel down in pain in the fetal position. I looked behind me and saw Juvia. "What the hell juvia?!" I shouted. "You aren't gonna leave Kaden, You're part of our family. We will help you control that thing." I heard Natsu say. As soon as the pain passed I stood up and looked at Natsu. Then sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll stay, but if we can't control him, I'm leaving so you guys aren't put in danger." I said and walked back in. I went over to Juvia and pinched her cheek. "That's for kicking me in the crotch." I said. She rubbed her cheek and looked at me as I went back to my seat, to be with the family I have, to control the beast inside, and, to be with the only one I have ever loved.


End file.
